Untitled
by wattsuptietjens
Summary: Alive!Kurt and Ghost!Blaine. Klaine. What happens when Kurt befriends a ghost from the 50's?  What if he falls in love with this ghost? Better yet, what would the people in his daily life think of him and his tendencies?
1. Chapter 1

Freshly painted walls filled his nostrils. New banners hung up from the ceilings, all bright and colorful. Each promoting a different club or after school activity, however there was only one on his mind and he set his sights to the sign up sheet. As he approached the sheet before his first class, he clicked his pen and scribbled down, 'Kurt E. Hummel'.

"There," he smiled down upon his name and sighed.

He took out a sheet from his binder marked, 'Class Schedule'. His first class, where he was headed towards to currently, was History. Then English, Lunch Period, Baking and finally, Mathematics. At least he had something fun like baking this semester. A class he's been only asking the front office for for the past three years.

As he entered his history class, he looked around the room for an open spot, but he just wasn't going to take any open spot. As he looked, he noticed he didn't know anyone in this class. Sure he may have seen them walking among the school and casually bumped into them, but he didn't _know_ them.

After a session of _eeny meeny miney moe_, destiny choose the seat next to the homeless smelling Brett. Kurt sighed as he took his seat and faced foward. A cold chill overcame him for a few seconds as he got comfortable in his seat. At first, Kurt thought it was the metal of his chair, but as he turned to look, he saw that his chair was plastic. _How was that possible?_ There were no vents above him or blowing on him.

Nonetheless, he shrugged and read the first assignment on the board of the new year. _Page 10. Test 1. Questions 1 -15. Please write your names in the front of your new textbooks (under your desk)!_

"A test?" Kurt muttered, "Already?"

He huffed as he got his new text book and opened the cover. He looked through the names and saw how truly ancient this book was: _Audrina Cummings Used: 1950 Returned: 1951_, _Blaine Anderson Used: 1954 Returned: 1955_, _Roger Sickles Used: 1966 Returned: 1968_, _Brittana Lopez-Spears Used: 1981 Returned: 1982_. Then Kurt scrawled upon the old textbook himself, _Kurt Hummel Used: 2011_.

As he looked up at the board to double check the right page he was supposed to go to, he noticed a well dressed boy walking in front of the class, just admiring everything around him. He was carrying colorful textbooks near his faded hunter green and white plaid shirt. He had green suspenders on as well as grey, cuffed pants. The whole look was polished off with a green bowtie and well coiffed, black hair.

Kurt had never seen this boy before here at McKinley High. After a couple more seconds of staring at this boy walking past him, he shook his head and looked forward at the board again to get the correct page. When he retained the information, he opened his text book up to that certain page and took a look to see where that boy was now in the classroom. However, when Kurt looked around, he didn't see the boy. He was gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt had just finished cleaning himself off after the huge mess in the cafeteria. A food fight broke out after the Glee Clubs performance of "We Got the Beat". He was walking towards his locker to change out books for his baking class when he saw that boy again. This time however, he was looking towards a set of locker and... <em>talking to them?<em> Enthusiastically, he might add.

"Hey!" Kurt called out and waved his arm to the boy as he walked towards him, "Hey! You there!"

However, the boy didn't move or even flinch. _Was he deaf? Well, what if he was?_ Kurt suddenly felt a little ashamed. But, nonetheless, the boy looked back at Kurt and tilted his head, his mouth agape. There was a little bit of shock in his eyes. The boy looked around as if he were trying to find an escape.

"Wait, no! Don't go!" Kurt said out as he bumped into a fellow student.

"Watch where you're going!" the student called out.

"Sorry!" Kurt turned to apologize, but when Kurt turned back around to talk to the boy, there was no one there. Only Brett, "Hey, Brett! Did you see where that guy went?"

"What guy?" Brett mumbled and blinked.

"The guy... in the green bowtie and suspenders," Kurt mimicked, "He was standing right in front of you! Where did he go? Which way?"

"Dude, I thought you were yelling at me," he continued to mumble, "There was no one else here man," he closed his locker and went off to his third period class.

Kurt's arms dropped to his sides as he was so confused. He looked around for any signs to that now mysterious boy, but he was nowhere to be found. He sighed as he continued on to his own locker to get his baking textbooks.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, the end of the first day,<em> Kurt thought. There was only a minute or two left before the bell was to ring at four. Kurt finished the Math assignment today, check. He turned it in, check. He even attempted the extra credit on the back, check. Had all of his schoolwork, textbooks, notes and utensils ready in his bag, check. Patiently waiting for the bell, semi-check. He couldn't wait any more patient.

But then, _Bring!_ the bell went and people flooded the halls to go home. There was no Glee Club on the first day of school for Mr. Shuester was still out on summer vacation on his way home. Kurt quickly grabbed all of his school materials from his locker and headed straight for the front doors.

As he came upon the doors, he felt a tug on his shoes and saw that his shoe laces were undone. He sighed, hobbled over by the bushes on the steps and bent down to tie his shoes. He held his materials in his arms, thinking he was able to muti-task, but alas, his books and notebooks fell over as he was tying up.

Kurt groaned and looked up at the sky, "Why me?"

After finishing up his tying, he looked over to where his books were and saw the bushes rustle. He looked up to see what was making the rustle and saw the mysterious boy, crouching in the bushes!

"There you are!" Kurt exclaimed, "I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

"Around," the boy said quiety as he hugged his legs and rested his head on his knees.

Kurt tilted his head and got onto all fours, "Just... around?"

The boy nodded and looked over to the spot of soil next to him. He patted it and looked up at Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head and took a seat where the boy patted his hand, "I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel, and I've never seen you before."

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "I've been around." After a couple of seconds, he began again, "I'm Blaine Anderson," he smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Kurt held out his hand to be shaked, but Blaine did not accept the gesture. He slowly let his hand fall and looked at Blaine again, "How long have you been going to this school? What year are you?"

"I've been coming here for a long time," Blaine looked up to the sky then back at Kurt, "I'm a senior."

Kurt noticed that Blaine had beautiful and bright brown-hazel eyes. His smile was bright as well and gleaming and his voice was soothing. He was starting to have butterflies in his stomach the longer he talked to Blaine, but it was such a good feeling.

Kurt heard honking and his father calling after him, "Kurt? Where are you buddy?"

"I have to go!" Kurt looked over at Blaine, "But we can still hang out. Actually, you want to come over today? I mean, if your parent's don't mind," he was asking as he backed out of the bushes and gathered his items. At this point, Burt saw his son and was starting to walk towards him.

"I'm sure they don't," Blaine smiled, "Sure, I'll go."

"Great," Kurt smiled, "Let me just officially ask my dad!" he got up from the ground with his school books and looked at his approaching father.

"Kurt Elizabeth, I've been waiting for you! What are you doing in the bushes?" he made a gesture to said bushes.

"Talking to my new friend," Kurt pointed, "His name's, Blaine," he smiled.

Burt looked to where Kurt was pointing and furrowed his brow, "Buddy, there's nothing there," he looked his son in the eyes.

Kurt's smile faded and he looked as well. Once again, Blaine had disappeared and was nowhere to be found, "I swear he was right here, dad."

"I'm sure he was," Burt nodded understandingly, "I'm sure he had to get home to do his schoolwork. Now let's go home so you can do the same, okay?"

Kurt nodded solemnly and started walking to his dad's truck. When he was putting his schoolbooks away, he looked back towards the bushes but still couldn't find a trace of Blaine.

* * *

><p>"I. hate. math," Kurt muttered to himself, his face in his palm, corresponding elbow to the desk.<p>

He was on his second hour on this math assignment, and still only had halfway done. The homework was still only ten questions, but who knew Algebra III would take this long. Just as he started erasing his problem he had so far, his glass of water on his nightstand fell over, spilling the contents onto the floor.

Kurt immediately turned around to possibly find his clumsy step-brother, Finn, but no one was there, "How the hell?"

He got up and went over to clean up the mess. The water got everywhere on the floor, "Seriously, how did this happen?"

"I'm sorry," a voice sounded out.

Kurt jerked his head up and looked around, "Who is that? Where are you? Show your face!"

"I... I can't," the voice sounded again.

"What do you mean?" Kurt scanned his room for every possible place someone could be hiding.

An increase in his bed was shown on the sheets, "I'm invisible, Kurt. Well, invisble when I roam Earth," the now familiar voice said.

Kurt slowly walked over to the increase and just stared, "Who are you?"

"Kurt, you don't remember me? We talked today!" the voice said, "It's Blaine!"

"Blaine?" Kurt's eyes got wide and his breath hitched.

"Yes?"

"What's going on? Where are you? How are you invisible? This has got to be some sick joke!" Kurt backed up against the wall.

"Kurt?" Burt was coming upstairs, his steps getting louder, "Kurt!"

Quickly before his eyes, the increase was risen and flattened out as he heard soft footsteps go away from him. The door opened and his father walked in, adjusting his cap, "What's going on up here? First I hear things falling over, now you're talking away..."

"I... I was practicing... for a play," Kurt made up on the spot.

"A play that received the part of on your very first day of school?" Burt questioned.

Kurt bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

"Okay, Kurt," Burt stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I don't know what's going on, but..." he shrugged.

"I understand, dad. I was just talking to myself as I did my homework," Kurt gestured towards the homework, "That's all."

Burt nodded and backed up out of Kurt's room, "Okay, just make sure your downstairs for dinner in fifteen. You know how Carole is when everyone's not eating their dinner."

"Yes, dad," Kurt nodded.

As soon as Burt left, Kurt went to close the door. He looked back at his desk to see a pen floating and scribbling on a piece of scrap paper.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, "You almost got me caught!"

He looked at the paper and read the words, "I am a ghost. - Blaine Anderson" Kurt all of a sudden recognized the name, _but where?_ It wasn't until he decided to try his math problem again that he remembered it from a textbook. _But which one?_ He opened all of them and then came across his history textbook and saw in well written handwriting, _Blaine Anderson Used: 1954 Returned: 1955_


	2. Chapter 2

There Blaine was again. Talking to door and slightly nodding to the wall occasionally. _But why?_ Kurt wondered. He did not understand this concept.

Kurt kept glancing at Blaine as he put away his textbooks and school supplies. After a few more minutes of just staring at Blaine, well, a door to the other live students, he finally crossed the hallway and went up to the ghost.

"Hello, Blaine," Kurt said with a smile. He squeezed his homework closer to his chest.

Blaine looked over and smiled, "Hey! Just give me a second okay?" Kurt nodded in response. Blaine looked back over at the door, "Oh, no. It's just a new friend I made. That's all. Yeah, he's real cool. Oh, his name's Kurt... Kurt..." Blaine looked back over at Kurt and gave him a questionable look, "Last name?"

"Hummel," Kurt quickly replied and rocked back and forth on his heels, still wondering what's going on.

"Hummel," Blaine repeated and nodded, "He's from the new William McKinley High School, yeah."

_New school?_ Kurt thought, _This school's been around since the seventies!_ But then he reminded himself that Blaine was from the fifties and McKinley was relatively new to them. Well, technically if Blaine was still living in the fifties, he wouldn't even know that this school existed.

"He wants to know where you're from, Kurt," Blaine interrupted.

"Here," Kurt said, "Lima," he then became aware that the students might see him talking to a wall again. An idea suddenly came to him to lean on the wall, casually look over to where Blaine was and to lightly talk.

"Listen, I have to go. Kurt wants to talk. Yeah, I'll see you later too! Bye!" Blaine looked off into the distance and waved before turning back to Kurt, "Sorry about that. Just talking to a friend. His name's Jeff."

"Oh," Kurt smiled again, "I bet Jeff is nice."

"Very," Blaine nodded, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," Kurt said, "Not really. I just wanted to say hello," he glanced over the hallway and saw Rachel come around the corner, "Um, Blaine? Can we walk around?"

"Sure," Blaine smiled once again.

They both turned away from Rachel and began walking towards the school's front doors. That is until Kurt heard Rachel call out to him.

"Kurt!" Rachel galloped up to Kurt as he himself turned to look at her, "Aren't you going to Glee Club?"

"Uh, yeah," his eyes darted around, once catching Blaine's eyes, "Sure. I'll be there soon."

"Good, because I have a lot of new solo ideas that I want to try and I want to hear everyone's responses," Rachel nodded as she began to walk past him, "Meet you there soon, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt nodded. He looked back at Blaine and noticed an emerald glow coming from Blaine's chest. As he looked closer, Blaine looked down as well, "Ah! You're looking at my Diadem!"

"Your what?" Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"My Diadem," Blaine smiled down at the charm, "This helps me pass through my world to yours and vice versa easier."

Kurt couldn't stop looking at the charm. It was beautiful. A golden crown with emerald jewels on a long golden chain, a yellow bird charm attatched as well. Blaine fingered it between his palms, the sun helping the jewels and gold glisten.

"My father gave this to me as a coming of age gift," Blaine said, "It's been passed down through the Anderson family. I believe it first belonged to my great-great-" Blaine paused, counting on his fingers, "great grandfather."

"Wow," Kurt said, "That's a long time."

Blaine nodded, "I was supposed to give it to my own son, but..." he trailed off.

"You died," Kurt said softly, immediately regretting the notion for he didn't want Blaine to get hurt by his words.

"Yes, but," Blaine racked his brain for words, "I wouldn't be the one to continue the family tree, even if I was alive."

Kurt softly shook his head, "Why?"

Blaine looked at Kurt squarely in the eyes, "I'm gay."

Kurt just smiled and chuckled to himself, Blaine was getting confused by Kurts reaction, "I mean, Blaine, you could always adopt."

"Adopt?" Blaine repeated, "A teenage ghost partially living in the new millenium adopt? And even if I did, how? And with whom?"

Kurt came up with the crazy senario in his head about him and Blaine adopting when Kurt was older and graduated from McKinley, but then realized the plan would fail when everything came together. Kurt would be getting older as Blaine stayed the same age. Their child would be confused or at least confuse the rest of the world when they would say, 'My father is a ghost!' or better yet, 'My father is invisible!'

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke out, "You're daydreaming, I think."

"Sorry," Kurt shook his head, "Anyways..."

"Anyways," Blaine continued on, "Do you want to see how the Diadem works?"

Kurts eyes got wide with excitement. He looked down at the charm and smiled to himself, "Sure. I'd love to. How does it work?"

"Well," Blaine took the necklace off and held the chain out to Kurt, "Put it on."

"That's it?" Kurt said as he took the chain gracefully and was about to put it over his head.

"That's it," Blaine confirmed and stuck his hands in his pockets, "I'll see you in a few," he said as he faded away. His eyes to be the last thing Kurt saw of Blaine's body as he faded.

Kurt heard his name being called out. He could tell it was Rachel, not wanting him to be late for the club, but he didn't want to go. He wanted to see how the Diadem worked. Just as Rachel turned the corner, he knew it was too late and held the Diadem within his palm.

"Seriously! We're all waiting for you! Why do you insist on just standing there?" she huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

He decided when she wasn't looking in his direction, he would put the Diadem on. Kurt made sure he had all of his belongings with him and waited. Finally after a minute of being scolded at, Rachel looked away and Kurt took his chance, putting the Diadem around his neck and quickly going through a green vortex of light.

* * *

><p>Rachel was fed up with waiting for Kurt, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. After storming down the all and turning the corner, she saw Kurt talking to the air around him again. Strange.<p>

"Seriously! We're all waiting for you! Why do you insist on just standing there?" she huffed and folded her arms across her chest, then looked over her shoulder to see was rukkus was down the hall. _Probably just some students goofing around._

When she turned back to Kurt, he wasn't there. Her eyes scanned the hall to see any traces of him hiding, but nothing. After walking up and down the halls and looking outside to the student pick-up, she couldn't find Kurt. She grew frantic. She ran back to the Choir Room to tell Mr. Shuester her news.

* * *

><p><em>Thump!<em> Kurt landed on the hard, marble floor, "Ow..." He massaged his head and winced in pain. After getting his senses back, he saw that he was in a completely different place than he was before.

The building he was in now was very beautiful and tranquil. Murals were on most of the walls along with paintings. Majestic chandeliers swung above him slightly, every time a crystal hitting the light, a plethora of color shown through.

_Cough, _Kurt heard from his left. There he saw Blaine and some other young men dressed similar to him surrounding around Blaine. Kurt quickly got up and dusted himself, "Blaine! Hello!"

Kurt took another look around and gave Blaine a concerned look, "What is this place?"

Blaine just smiled, "It's my high school. Welcome to Dalton Academy for Boys," he turned to the other boys, "Men, this is Kurt, the boy I was talking to at the new school."

All of the boys faces lightened and looked over at Kurt. Some with meek hello's and waves. Kurt got up from the ground and reached out to shake hands, but no one reached out for him. Blaine chuckled and rubbed his own hands, "Kurt, you remember we're ghosts, right? If you touch us, you'll just go through our bodies-"

But before Blaine can finish, Kurt curiously went ahead and tried to grab Blaine's arms, but his hands went through Blaine's body. Plus, his hands felt frigid.

"Ah!" Kurt jumped and looked up at Blaine surprised. The other boys just stared at Kurt wide eyed and some mouths agape. Kurt shook his hands out and looked up at what he presumed an annoyed Blaine.

Blaine blinked and tightened his lips, "You'll go through our bodies and not to mention the weird feeling you get, we get it too," he leaned forward a bit and nodded, "It's just as uncomfortable for us as it is for you."

"I'm sorry," Kurt regretted his decision.

Blaine softened his stance, "It's alright. Come on, let's show you around."

Kurt nodded and followed the group as they walked around their school halls and explained everything around him as well as introduced themselves. From what Kurt understood, Dalton Academy was an all boys school that was built in 1923. The paintings and murals were all hand done. The vases and furniture were imported and handcrafted. The academy was beautiful in Kurt's eyes.

He met all of Blaine's friends that were around at the time. He was told that they were called the Warblers, a singing group. He met Trent, Jeff, Nick, Thad, David and a few more that he couldn't remember the names of quickly. But he was willing to learn. The Warblers talked about what life was like in the fifties and if Kurt's textbooks were correct. Then Kurt explained the future to the Warblers. They were all fascinated and curious, especially when Kurt's cell phone fell out of his pocket.

"Nope," Kurt said explained as he gave the cell phone around for them to look at, "It just calls people, texts, depending on which service you get has Internet."

"Internet?" Nick looked up at Kurt curiously, "What's that?"

"It's umm," Kurt thought aloud, "It's a place in technology full of websites and... information... and..." he started having trouble explaining. _Exactly how do I explain the Internet to people who don't know? _

"If you can't answer it right now, we understand," Nick smiled.

"Yeah," Kurt chuckled, "It's kind of hard since there's a lot of components to it and... Yeah. Maybe I can show you one day, but not right now. I don't have the service on my phone."

The Warblers nodded excitedly. Blaine coughed for attention, "Men, I hope it's okay if I take Kurt on a one-on-one tour?"

They all understood and scattered off, some disappeared through the air like mist. Blaine gathered Kurt and took him down a hall. He was going towards the Warbler Common Room, where they rehearsed. Kurt slowed his pace and looked up at Blaine, "What happened?"

Blaine stopped and turned towards Kurt, a curious look upon his face.

Kurt swallowed and took a step forward, "What happened to all of you? Why are you all ghosts? How... How did you die?"

Blaine pressed his lips thin. He shook his head in disbelief and turned away from Kurt. Kurt himself thought that he had angered Blaine, "I'm sorry-"

"There was a fire," Blaine started, "In the labratories during science classes. An experiment had gone wrong and while everyone was evacuating the building, no one thought about checking all the rooms. Our Common Room when we were practicing our songs," Blaine pointed to his left.

A set of carved, wooden double doors was a jar. Kurt began walking past Blaine to the doors, but Blaine put out his arm and let Kurt walk through him.

"Ah!" Kurt jumped again at the freezing temperatures.

"Come on," Blaine bekoned Kurt the other direction, "You have to get back. People probably have wondered where you are."

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine, occasionally looking back at the doors. When they got back to their original spot Kurt landed, they prepared Kurt for going back to McKinley. Kurt hastely grabbed his bag and textbooks and nodded towards Blaine.

"Hold on tight," Blaine winked at him and took the Diadem back from Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Ow..." Kurt rubbed his head.<p>

When he opened his eyes, he saw all of his materials scattered about him. He grabbed them quickly and sorted them to the correct textbooks on the floor.

"There you are! We found him!" he heard voices. When he looked up, he saw Artie and Quinn coming towards him, "Where were you?"

"Around," Kurt got up from the ground, "Sorry."

"Kurt," Artie rolled towards him in his wheelchair, "We couldn't find you for about two hours!"

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "Just decided to have a look around. Sorry I missed Glee today. I promise to come next time."

Artie and Quinn nodded, Santana coming around the corner to see the commotion.

"Let's at least show and tell Mr. Shuester that you're found and okay," Quinn said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now guys," Mr. Shuester began again, walking towards the students "I really want to do either a Christopher Cross song or another Journey song. How about it?" he held his hands out, waiting for responses.

Rachel quickly began by leaning forward, "Unless you want us to fail at the next competition, these artists can't be sung by us. We need something with sparkle and pizazz! Like... Barbara!"

"Dios mio!" Santana said, "No quiero, Barbara!"

"What's wrong with Barbara?" Rachel retaliated.

"Ladies!" Mr. Shuester interrupted, "Let's settle this like adults. We're doing either Christopher Cross or Journey. I want everyone to write on a sheet of paper what they want and I'll count the votes."

"Won't that be a waste of paper?" Mercedes snapped.

"I know, couldn't we just raise our hands?" Artie piped in.

"Seriously," Quinn put in her thoughts, "that would be much easier."

"Alright!" Mr. Shuester put his hands up, "Raise your hand if you want to perform Christopher Cross," no one raised their hand, "Alright, now raise your hand if you want Journey," and once again, no one raised their hand.

"Guys! Come on!" Mr. Shuester stressed.

Suddenly, some papers from Mr. Shuesters desk fell off and landed on the floor in a messy pile. Everyone looked and became curious. Nonetheless, Mr. Shuester picked the papers up and put them back on his desk in a neat stack.

As Mr. Shuester continued with his rant about how he needed a choosing between the two choices, the paper fell off the desk again. This time, Kurt sat up straighter in his chair and leaned forward, whispering to himself, "It can't be..."

Kurt quickly leaned over into his backpack and search for the Diadem that Blaine let him have. He held the jewel in his palms and looked. The Diadem began glistening a green glow, but then he saw the chain of the Diadem float up. Hands formed around the chain and when Kurt looked to his left, he saw Blaine smiling at him, "Hello there."

Kurt being cautious that people were maybe watching, spoke in a low voice, "Hello, Blaine. Was that you with the papers?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I thought that would be funny."

Kurt chuckled a bit. Puck turned towards him and furrowed his brows. After Kurt stopped and shrugged, Puck shook his head and continued to pay attention to Mr. Shuester's words. Kurt then brought out his notebook and began writing instead, See what you made me do! Puck looked!

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized sarcastically, "I'll try to get the whole class next time."

_Ha! Like you will. I'm not talking so they won't look._

"You want to bet?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt shook his head and mouthed, 'No.' He fixed his position and continued to look towards the front of the class. They were now trying to discuss ways to raise money for the travel faire.

As I was about to say, want to hang out after you're done with school? The boys love learning more about your time and I want to show you something. But-

"Kurt!" Mr. Shuester called out, "Any ideas of raising money?"

"Just," Kurt stuttered with his words, "not... not another bake sale, please. I'm begging you."

"Alright then, what do you have as an idea then?" Rachel promptly turned in her chair to face him, "Because signing for other classrooms for donations isn't getting the recognition it deserves either."

Suddenly, a pen flew out of nowhere and hit Rachel, "Hey! Who threw that?"

"Seriously," Mr. Shuester piped up, "Whoever threw that needs to speak up. It isn't nice or funny."

When no one did speak up, Rachel just shrugged and continued, "Whatever. We need an idea that'll stand out and make people want to donate to our cause."

Kurt heard and saw Blaine laughing beside him. When Kurt realized why Blaine was laughing, his jaw dropped, "You didn't!"

Blaine broke out harder into hysterics and nodded. Kurt furiously scribbled, That wasn't very nice!

"Oh yeah?" Blaine smiled.

_Yeah._

Blaine just smirked and grabbed onto Kurt's shoulder. Kurt quickly yelped out of his chair and was brushing off the ice now on his shirt. At this point, there was no going around this. Kurt had been noticed by everyone.

"I'm sorry," Kurt fumbled again, "I just remembered that I need to turn in my... English assignment. I forgot to during the actual class."

"Alright," Mr. Shuester nodded, "Go on, it's okay. Everybody, we'll just continue on the next time we meet. Have a good weekend everybody!"

Kurt grabbed his bag and textbooks as quick as he could and ran out of the Choir Room towards the front doors. He made it through the front doors and out on the lawn before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey!" he heard Blaine calling after him, "Hey! I need to talk to you! Stop, Kurt!"

Kurt stopped and felt Blaine run through him, a shocking feeling of ice going through his body, "Stop doing that! You embarrased me!"

"Sorry," Blaine's hand slowly appeared as he touched the Diadem in Kurt's hand, "I was just playing around. I'll stop."

"I'm trying to not get noticed, okay?" Kurt said. He saw the solemn look on Blaine's face, "Look, let's go over to Dalton and hang around, okay? Don't worry about it. I know you were just trying to have fun."

Blaine smirked and softly nodded, "Okay. See you there," he faded away.

Kurt unwrapped the Diadem within his fingers and put the chain over his head, the jewel resting on his chest. Soon after, he saw and felt the familar forces that he was growing used to...

* * *

><p>The Warblers rejoiced when they saw Kurt flash before their eyes. Kurt smiled and walked towards them after adjusting himself from his trip.<p>

"What's new?" one Warbler asked.

"You were going to show us that music transporter right?" another chirped up.

"Yeah," Kurt chuckled. He pulled out his iPod and small, portable speakers. He made sure that his player was fully charged knowing that there was mostly likely no plugs within the halls of Dalton Academy.

He set up his dock on the nearest table and put his iPod on shuffle. Soon the music of Katy Perry's_ Teenage Dream_ wafted through the room and the boys' ears. As Kurt explained that his player was a portable version of a record player, Blaine sat amongst the last row of boys and admired Kurt. He recalled the lyrics of the song currently playing and applied them to his point of view.

Suddenly, everything started making sense to him. A change of the music quickly changed the mood of the room. _Blackbird_ by the Beatles then sounded throughout the area and calmed everyone of their sugar pop rush just moments ago.

As Kurt finished up with this weeks morden technology lesson, the Warblers flocked towards the dock to get a better look at the device. Kurt walked over to Blaine and reached out for the ghosts hands without thought. The chill did not shock Kurt, but Blaines look in his eyes. _Was it admiration?_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night..._  
><em>Take these broken wings and learn to fly...<em>  
><em>All your life...<em>  
><em>You were only waiting for this moment to arise...<em>

"Kurt," Blaine started, "Can I visit you in your living world again?"

Kurt smiled warmly, and open his mouth to speak, only to have Blaine interrupt-

"I want to meet your family," he smiled.

Kurts smile turned into a tight line of concern, "But Blaine, you're a ghost... They probably can't see you or believe you."

This time Blaines smile turned tight, with a meek, "Oh."

"But," Kurt started, "If you really want to, I will introduce you to them. No matter how weird or awkward it'll be."

They both breathed in deeply and listened in to the last lyrics.

_Blackbird fly..._  
><em>Blackbird fly...<em>

* * *

><p>"Dad," Kurt walked around a car being worked on by Finn and toward the main office in his dad's garage, "I have a question," he saw out of the corner of his eye, Blaine was following him around the garage.<p>

Burt put down his files and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah Kurt?"

"I was wondering if I could bring a friend over tomorrow," Kurt rocked on his heels.

"For what," Burt held out his palms, "Dinner? Studying?"

"Uhh," Kurt thought carefully, "Dinner."

Burt slowly looked over at his son and gave him a good, long stare in the eyes, "You know, you only bring home friends for dinner when you have crushes on them or something like that."

"Uhh," Kurt hesitated again, looking up at the ceiling.

"I knew it," Burt stood and walked over towards his biological son, "Who's the guy?"

"His name is Blaine but," Kurt hesitated.

"But what," his dad crossed his black gunk covered arms.

"He's..." Kurt looked over his right shoulder and saw Blaine give him a nod of approval. He turned back towards this dad and sighed, "He's a ghost."

Just then, Finn busted out laughing and doubled over himself, over the engine of the car he was working on, "I'm sorry, what did I just hear?"

Kurt looked up at his dad hopefully. Hoping that he would understand him even if the whole notion sounded weird.

"Okay Kurt," Burt clasped his son on the shoulder, "So you have an imaginary friend. I thought you were a little too old for that but-"

"No dad," Kurt almost began to whine, "He's a real ghost," he followed his fathers footsteps as he began to walk around the garage, "Seriously, he's right there," Kurt pointed to the other wall, past Finn. Finn laughed again as he searched his toolbox.

"It's not funny, Finn!" Kurt retaliated.

"Fine," Finn straightened himself, "If you can prove that Blaine's real, I won't tease you again and give you twenty bucks!"

"Blaine!" Kurt walked over to the uniformed young man, "Prove to them that you are real!"

Blaine looked around trying to find something that he could do. He didn't want to let Kurt down. After a long few seconds, Kurts brother began laughing again. Blaine got the idea to walk over to Finn and pull the wrench out of his hands.

"Ha, ha, ha- Uh, what?" Finn was shocked.

Burt stepped closer and stared at the wrench floating in mid air, "Kurt?"

"I told you," Kurt smiled and folded his arms.

Finn turned towards the wrench and waved his hands all around the utensil, "It's kind of cold," Finn spoke up.

"You're going through his arms," Kurt said matter-of-factly, "It actually makes him uncomfortable when people go through his body like that."

Finn quickly took back his hands and apologized to the air.

"It's okay," Blaine said.

"Woah!" Finn jumped back at Blaines voice, "He can talk!"

"Wait, I know that voice!" Burt interjected, when all of his thoughts hit him at once, "You talk to him whenever you are doing your homework," he began walking towards Kurt, "and he was the boy... who was in the bushes on the first day of school. I recognize the name, Blaine."

Kurt nodded hopefully, "Yes, that's him."

Burt took in his breath and looked over where the hanging wrench was, "Well, Blaine, can you show your body or what?"

"No sir," Blaine piped up, "Only when I'm on school property."

"Well then, Kurt," he placed his arms on his hips, "I guess we'll have to somehow have dinner on school campus, huh?"


End file.
